


Helping Hand

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekkit, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos can barely concentrate, but Lalna can guess why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Xephos' stomach growled. He had been hard at work on the newest addition to the machine wall, and standing back, he realised he couldn't remember when he last ate. He stretched, his shoulder blades edging towards each other as he groaned. Looking up through the factory lights, he saw the sun directly above; it was noon. Every so often he'd snatch glances of Lalna's labcoat as he moved between sorting machines, entirely engrossed in tweaking and retweaking the system.

"Do you want any lunch, friend?" Xephos called up to the scientist.

"Nah, I'm alright thanks," Lalna answered distractedly, scratching his head as he stared into the newest sorter, watching their materials being divided and flung into the pipes.

Xephos nodded, forgetting that Lalna couldn't see him, and headed out the factory door. The sun felt warm on his back, but he barely noticed, looking toward the swamps, and the shore of Pig Island just visible in the mist on the horizon. As his hand touched the door handle to the back of the work shed, he stopped, the vague memory of a dream shifting without warning across his thoughts. He shook his head as if to clear it, and snatches of the remembrance came back to him - ruddy cheeks; soft red hair emerging from an iron helmet; broad, muscular shoulders. 

He opened the door, making a beeline for the chests, and taking some bread off the top of a precarious pile stacked in one corner. Sitting down on his bed, he picked at the crust absently, trying to dredge the rest of the dream from his mind. Honeydew's face rose to the surface, his eyes closed, the sound of his voice not speaking in words, only noises.

Xephos sighed, looking to the dwarf's large bed across the room. Honeydew spent all his time on Pig Island, but for as long as he'd been absent, Xephos had been plagued by the dwarf in his dreams. Sometimes he'd wake up with his hand outstretched, opening his eyes to the sober dawn light when his fingers closed on nothing more than cold sheets. That morning had been different, and he put down the bread, raking his fingers through his hair, trying to bring more of the dream into the daylight. It had seemed so real; Honeydew's body against his, the smell of him filling Xephos' nostrils, the dwarf's strong hands gripping his skin. Xephos had woken up with his cock hard, his sweat sticking him to the blankets. He had fumbled to hide it as Lalna bustled obliviously around the room, absorbed in his morning routine. Thinking of it now, Xephos looked down and was unsurprised to find his groin bulging, a soft throbbing rising in his body. He peered out the window. The sorting machine would keep Lalna occupied for hours, he reasoned with himself, unbuckling his belt and tugging down his trousers. The scientist wouldn't miss him for a little longer yet. Xephos grasped his cock, letting his mind wander to his dream, desperately imagining it was Honeydew's fingers around his member rather than his own. He quickened his pace, his eyes dipping shut as he tried to block out all other thoughts but the sensation, and the image of the dwarf before him. 

***

Lalna scratched his head, looking down at the growing contents of the "Unsorted" chest and spying things he was sure he'd found a place for. He flew down to adjust the sorter below, but when he dug through his pockets he recalled with a huff that Xephos had borrowed the correct wrench. He looked down over the factory floor, his hand on the scaffolding. How long had Xephos been gone?, Lalna wondered, rubbing his eyes. He flew down and eyed the debris Xephos had left beside the machine wall; stray wires, coal dust, and a single carbon plate leant against the pipes, but no wrench. He headed out the door and to the work shed, wondering if the man had fallen asleep. He'd certainly been odd that morning, dazed somehow. Lalna opened the back door without knocking, and Xephos' voice met his ears, though softer than he'd ever heard it, a raw whimper: "Honeydew..."

Lalna stopped dead when he saw him; the man's arm moving quickly, and his spine taut. Lalna blushed, realising immediately what he was doing, but unable to look away. A split-second later, Xephos turned his head, his eyes suddenly wide as his cheeks went bright red. He stuttered as he moved to stand, nearly tripping forward as he dragged up his trousers.

"Nice lunchbox," Lalna said, failing to stifle a laugh.

"Oh shut up," Xephos mumbled as he tried uselessly to refasten his trousers.

"Must've been a great sandwich," Lalna teased, biting his lip as he smirked.

Xephos scowled at him, his cheeks burning. He hunched his back to hide his aching cock as he hurried out of the room, hearing the scientist break into hopeless giggles as the door shut behind him.

***

Xephos busied himself in the factory, not daring to make eye contact with Lalna. When the scientist returned, Xephos stared unblinkingly at the pipes as they funnelled coal dust. He heard Lalna stop behind him, pausing for a few seconds as if to say something, before he flew up to the sorting machine. When Xephos heard him resume his work upstairs, he breathed a sigh of relief. As the day wore on, the two didn't speak, sticking determinedly to their separate tasks. 

When night fell, Xephos made his way back to the shed, and hearing the footsteps, Lalna quietly followed. As the scientist touched down behind him at the shed door, Xephos held it open for him, awkwardly avoiding his gaze. Lalna nodded his thanks as he walked through, and began to empty his pockets into a chest. He turned and watched as Xephos stood cocking his head, looking through the south windows towards Pig Island, his face etched with worry.

"He'll snap out of it eventually," Lalna said softly.

"Hmm?" Xephos mumbled.

"Honeydew," Lalna clarified. "He'll come back."

Xephos turned to look at the scientist for the first time since the afternoon. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Lalna smiled.

Xephos sighed, looking down Honeydew's bed wistfully. "But where is he sleeping? If he's even sleeping at all."

"He'll have found somewhere," Lalna answered. "He'll be alright."

"I could just make sure..." Xephos said, moving towards the door.

Lalna stood in his way, putting his hands on Xephos' shoulders. "He'll be alright," he repeated.

"But-" Xephos started, his brow furrowing as he imagined the dwarf besieged by creepers.

"He will," Lalna said firmly, dipping his head to look at Xephos, forcing him to make eye contact. "Why don't you just tell him?"

Xephos looked back at him. "What?"

"That you like him."

"Of course I like him, h-he's a friend-"

"I mean, _like him_ , like him," Lalna interrupted, raising his eyebrows to stress his words.

"Oh. W-well..." Xephos stammered.

"I heard you, Xeph'. Earlier..." Lalna trailed off, not needing to remind the man.

Xephos' face reddened as he looked away, his shoulders tensing under the scientist's hands. Feeling the skin firm, Lalna rubbed the muscles with his fingers, and Xephos let his eyes fall closed for a moment, his head lolling slightly as he stretched into Lalna's touch. 

"You really need to relax," Lalna said.

Xephos opened his eyes, lifting his head to speak, but before he could reply Lalna nudged him gently backwards, and he collapsed onto Honeydew's bed, the dwarf's scent bursting from the blankets. Lalna wasted no time, leaning over the man before he could regain his bearings, their noses nearly close enough to touch. He ran the back of his hand lightly over Xephos' groin, the man's breath faltering on his cheek.

"Lalna, this isn't-" Xephos began, gulping suddenly when the scientist's fingers circled the tip of his cock, the fabric stretching as he began to harden. "Lalna, stop it," he said, attempting to sound authoritative, but his voice shook as his pulse shuddered through his member.

Lalna smiled broadly. "Just close your eyes Xeph'," he whispered, adding with a snigger, "Pretend I'm someone else."

"But-" Xephos started. Whenever he moved, Honeydew's smell wafted from the bed, and his thoughts dismantled as he breathed in, fantasy taking over as Lalna's touch blurred into Honeydew's.

"No wonder you can't concentrate in the factory," Lalna teased, moving two fingers up the length of Xephos' cock as it pressed against his trousers. "You'd be more efficient if you relaxed once in a while."

Xephos' eyes flicked between the windows and the door. "H-he could be b-back at any minute," he managed.

Lalna all but rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying, Xeph', you're always worrying. Just enjoy it." Lalna moved his hand to undo Xephos' trousers, working them down his thighs. 

"It releases endorphins, you'll get a natural high," Lalna continued as he began to stroke the length of Xephos' cock with the lightest of touches. "It's basic science, really," he concluded with a grin.

Xephos' breathing began to stagger as Lalna's fingertips tantalised him. Lalna watched as the man lost himself to the feeling, slowly surrendering as the scientist curled his hand fully around Xephos' member. Lalna moved to lower his head, licking carefully at the tip of the man's cock, spurred on as he whimpered. He was precise, his tongue lingering just for long enough that Xephos grasped at the bed sheets. When the man's thighs were tense against Lalna's chest, he finally let his lips close around Xephos' member, his tongue continuing to toy with it as he sucked gently. He focused on the tip, just bobbing his head every few seconds to push it against the back of his throat as Xephos filled his mouth.

Xephos' hips rose suddenly from the bed as he came, his body arching into a tight curve. His cum jolted into Lalna's mouth as he trembled, his nerve endings all firing at once. Lalna swallowed, his throat closing on the head of Xephos' cock, drawing out his orgasm ever further. 

Xephos' went slowly limp, gratefully sinking back onto the bed as he caught his breath. Lalna gave him one last careful lick to clean off the last of his cum, making the man shudder with pleasure, before the scientist laid on his side next to Xephos, smiling at him.

"I told you," Lalna whispered, "You have to relax."

Xephos lifted his shaking hand and rested it on Lalna's cheek, before he raised his head and kissed him. Lalna blinked for a moment in surprise before he returned Xephos' affection, the man's tongue cautiously searching out his own.

Xephos pulled back softly. "Thanks, friend," he breathed. "God, I needed that."

"Any time," Lalna chuckled quietly.

"I'll return the favour, whenever you need it. Just say the word," Xephos said, meeting Lalna's eyes.

"You don't need to," Lalna replied gently. "Just tell him, alright?"

Xephos looked down at the sheets between them.

"Please?" Lalna asked again.

"Oh alright," Xephos agreed, begrudgingly.

"You promise?"

"Yes, yes, I promise," Xephos muttered.

Lalna beamed and Xephos smiled back at him.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Xephos said, the realisation dawning on him.

Lalna just grinned as he stood up, and walked over to his bed. "Goodnight Xeph'," he said, still smiling, as the man lay watching him, shaking his head as he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a _very_ detailed prompt by [panicoftheundead](http://panicoftheundead.tumblr.com/); all I’ve really done is added window-dressing.


End file.
